Kuro's Life
by zerofan1256
Summary: HAIII !Ever wonder what goes on in my life? Some of you wanted to know what goes down in my life, so here it is! Full of my pain and misery TT TT You sadists.. R&R AND YOU CAN'T FLAME AT MEH SINCE DIS IS MY LIFE! XD Favorite and Follow! T for cussing also lot's of crack in here X3


Kuro's Life~

By: Zerofan1256

**Yo~ So sorry my awesome creepers! For those who followed and favors me, thank you~ **

**Now we shall begin with the randomness of my life~ ^~^ Also my sisters nickname is Cat. So now you know! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T NEED A DISCLAIMER MOTHA FUCKAS MWAHAHA! I own my life =~= … Sorta… -**

**DERP! **

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

We we're currently in our living room and Cat was sitting on the floor while I sat on the couch in front of her.

"Coach doesn't remember my name!" I yelled.

"Mom doesn't remember my name!"

"She doesn't?" My sister asked.

"Noooo!" I sobbed.

"You don't remember my name!" While pointing to my dad.

"You don't remember my name!" I pointed to my sister.

"I don't remember your gender."

"WHAAAAAA!" I sobbed.

_**DERP! **_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Cat was holding a chair in front of me holding a chair while I was sitting down.

"I don't want to lose my virginity to a chair!"

"… … …" My sister sat their with her derp face. o-o

_**DERP!**_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Cat stood up from her chair which was now leaning upwards.

Realization In: 3 … 2 …1 .

"HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT HAPPENED to YOUR CHAIR?!" I yelled.

" Hahaha, I don't know!" Cat laughed a fake laugh back while flipping me off.

_**DERP!**_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Cat was doing her Native Americans Essay on the computer and I was on the couch in front of her with my laptop.

"Indianos. That's how you spell it right?" Cat asked.

I looked up. "NOO!"

Cat looks back as I typed away at my laptop.

"Indianos Waka…waka… eh, eh. How is dis?"

Looking up I face-palm.

"Your proud of me right?"

=-= "No…"

I looked down at my computer once more.

"Okay, I think I got it right!" I look up at my sister's computer.

"The Tonawaka waka eh eh chocolate indianos of booty." It read.

"Hold on, hold on. …What are you doing with your life?" I ask.

"… I don't know~!" She replies.

_**DERP! **_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

A couple seconds later.

"Ahhhh! Kuro, what did I do?! Help meh!"

I look up to see a bunch of ads all over the computer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yell.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She cries.

_**DERP! **_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

"Is it done?" Cat asks.

"Just wait for it to cool off." My dad replies.

"What are you cookin'?" I asked.

"Your mom." She replies.

"…We have da same mom…" I tell her.

"… Ooooohhhhh!"

"Stupid." I mutter.

"WHAT?!" She asks glaring at me.

"Nothing~" I reply.

"Hmm." She huffs.

_**DERP! **_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

My mom was in the bathroom and she brought her kindle and ipad with her, as she laughed at her shows.

"Why is your mom laughing?" My dad asked.

"I dunno." I answered.

Cat then broke in fits of laughter and I then asked, "What?" Then I thought for a second before laughing really hard.

Go ahead and think about it. XD

_**DERP! **_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Cat, my mom, my little sister (We'll call her Kelsey), and I we're in the living room.

Cat was on the rolly chair as I sat in front of her rolling on the floor yelling, "WHHHEEEE!"

"Vagina shot!" Cat yelled as she hit me in the crotch.

"AAAGGGHH!" I yelled, holding my crotch.

( I am a chick and it actually hurts TT-TT)

"DAT FUCKING HURT!" I yelled.

"Cat!" My mom scolded.

"What did I do~?" She asked innocently.

"YOU HIT MEH IN DA CROTCH!" I yelled, pointing at her.

"Hold on." My mom sighed.

Kelsey laughed at me and snickered.

"Why you little-! Owww~" I whined.

My mom came back with frozen peas in hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I DON'T WANT DAT!" I rolled on the floor in pain, over dramatically,

"Well, it's this or nothing." My mom told me.

"…Give dem." =^= I put out my hand.

She passed them to me and I placed them on my crotch awkwardly.

"BAAAHHH! I HATES YOU!" I yelled at Cat.

"Awww~ You know you love meh~!" My sister waved her hand while placing a hand against her cheek.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled.

"Sorry, you're not my type." She answered back.

I glared at her.

_**DERP!**_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

In da kitchen:

"I'm gonna hug your dog." My sister told me as she sat on the kitchen floor beside my dog, hugging him.

"Why?" I asked.

"…I don't know…" She answered truthfully.

I eyed her and face palmed.

_**DERP! **_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Okay that's just the beginning of my life so far, with the randomness, this is kinda like a diary but not really, just what goes on in my life, and seriously my life, is full of crack XD Well sometimes! Please review and make sure to favorite and follow! Well peace out my awesome creepers! More randomness to come! I have many more stories, and I will update as soon as I can, maybe everyday for these random tales! **

**And no one can flame about my life, or tell me what to do, so HA! Anyways thanks for reading and review! The more reviews the faster I can update! Sorry it was a bit short! **

**Oh yeah, FanArt is still open FYI! Make any type of cover about me or the stories! ^~^ **

**Aaannnnd what else - Hmmm~ **

**Oh and have a chatango account called, "zerofan1256" The same, so chat me up on there! **

**I might be on everyday if possible so PM me so I can login and we can chat, cause every conversation I have my dad can see, and it's annoying =-= Also RP goes down there, and be careful =-= Lot's of sluts are on chatango. You must be 13+ obviously. **

**Anyways BAIIII~!**


End file.
